Precious Time
by tammyy2j
Summary: Set after Season 2 Finale Spoilers included
1. Chapter 1

Sam, Dean, Ellen and Bobby were all glad when they reached Bobby's house. They hadn't said a word in a while because of injuries, exhaustion and lack of words.

Bobby went straight for the whiskey and gave some to everyone. All downed it straight even Sam who wouldn't be particular found of the drink.

Finally someone spoke

"So what now, a lot of evil was let out?" Bobby asked as he got up and got another glass of whiskey

"We keep hunting until all the sons of bitches are back where they belong" Dean answered also taking another glass. Dean was sore he had taken a beating from the Yellow Eyed Demon and he had sold his soul for Sam's life.

"Dean you have just taken a beating, sold your soul so I can live, killed the YED and we have unleashed hundreds of demons into the world and you still want to go hunting" Sam said annoyed at Dean

Both Ellen and Bobby looked at Dean, this was the first they had heard of him selling his soul

"So that's how Sam's back" Bobby asked he had sort of guessed anyway "How long you get, five or ten years?"

Dean didn't want to answer but Sam asked also "Well Dean how long?"

"One year" he answered

Sam got up he was angry "God damn Dean, one year, you should have just let me, me dead"

"I couldn't do that Sammy, you know I couldn't, now enough how about start making a plan and that is your domain Sammy so start thinking" Dean said hoping to change the subject

Ellen got up and went over and hugged Dean and then she finally spoke "I understand Dean, family means everything and we all make choices and sacrifices for our love ones."

Dean looked at Ellen a little puzzled and even freaked out he wasn't the hugging type and she did scare him.

"So what will do now Ellen" he asked eager to change the topic

"I'm going to try to contact Jo, tell her about the Roadhouse and Ash and maybe visit my brother Alan in Utah, sometimes you don't when your time is up or what's around the corner and we haven't spoken in a while" Ellen said looking at Dean

Both Dean and Sam looked at each other, Ellen didn't know about what happened in Duluth and as far as all were aware Jo was out off hunting.

"So where is Jo these days?" Sam asked

"Well she changes jobs, towns, cities and mobile phones all the time it's hard to say but she has a friend Jake in Texas and that's my contact point, it would usually be Ash but well he's gone now. Jake and Jo were friends in school both outcasts and they have kept in contact he will know where she is. Bobby you mind if I use your phone?" Ellen asked as she headed out


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day later when Ellen finally got hold of Jo. Jake had kept his word and told Jo to contact Ellen urgently at Bobby's house. She was in Milwaukee in Wisconsin on a hunt. Ellen told all her about Ash, the roadhouse, hell gate opening and even about Dean's pact to save Sam's life. It was a lot of her to take in. She was silent a lot of the phone. Finally she spoke.

"Are you and the Winchesters at Bobby's place now?" she asked

"Yes we are all here" Ellen asked

"I will be there soon, goodbye mum" and with Jo put down the phone

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

"Please Bill don't let me little girl die, I couldn't take it" Ellen asked crying. She had heard the doctors tell her there was no hope "I'm afraid we have done all we can but Joanna Beth is not getting any better, you must prepare yourself for the worst, we can only make her comfortable" the doctor told them

Bill held Ellen she was crying hysterically both had not been to sleep properly for a week.

Bill keep thinking of the hunt him and John had done and meeting the crossroads demon.

"Ellen I'll be back, I take care of our little girl" Bill said as he left the hospital

Jo had developed a severe type of meningitis. The Doctors had done everything they could but it was no good nothing was curing her.

Ellen went in and sat by the daughter's bedside. It was hard to see her 2 year old daughter so sick and pale.

Bill drove until he reached the crossroads. It was his only choice and he would do anything to save his little girl.

"Demon where are you" he shouted. He was frantic looking around everywhere

Finally the Demon showed itself

"So William you are here to save little Joanna" she asked. He knew she had the upper hand now "You and your friend John Winchester have not been nice to me so why would I help you now Mr. Harvelle?"

"Please you can have me just save her, save my Joanna" he was almost crying

"Why should I will spare little Joanna's life? She means nothing to me. Why should I help you?" She was toying with him now

"Please, please let her live, take me, I won't cause you anymore trouble" He asked begging nearly

"But what about John Winchester he will still be around" she said

"Please I will deal with John, you save my Joanna?" Bill had said the words before he even realized what he was saying but he had to save Joanna at any cost

When Bill returned to the hospital he felt downtrodden. He told Ellen the whole story. She knew of the crosswords demon from hearing John and Bill speak about their hunt in the bar. She hugged Bill. Both looked at Jo in the bed.

"So what now Bill how will you deal with John?" she asked


End file.
